The Beat of The SoMa
by Alys Blanchefleur
Summary: SoMa oneshots based on songs. Please R&R!
1. Tonight, Tonight,

_So, imma try this. I'm gonna write SoMa one-shots based on songs. This one takes place in an alternate universe. Sorry, Kid's kinda OOC. But this ain't about him. Hope you like! Please R&R!_

Chapter 1

Tonight, Tonight,

By:Hot Chelle Rae

Soul, Black*Star, and Kid walked into the Gone Club. The music pounded in their ears. The first thing Soul did was order himself a beer. He really needed to just forget tonight.

It had been Black*Star's idea to come here, dragging Kid along with them, as always. The azure-haired man couldn't stand watching his best friend mope around about his stupid cheating whore of a girlfriend, so he brought him here. They had only been there for a few minutes when a blond female approached them.

"Kid?" she asked cautiously. When Kid turned to face her, her face gave way to a grin, "Maka was right. It _is _you."

Kid squinted at her for a moment, before grinning in return, "Liz? Is that really you?" The chattered away happily for a few minutes, before she said, "Omigosh, you guys have to meet my friends!" With that, the girl disappeared. Black*Star turned to Kid.

"You really know her?"

"Yeah, actually," he turned to Soul, his college roommate, "You remember that one night about a month into freshman, the party What's-his-face threw?" Soul nodded, looking back fondly on the memory. His very first one night stand...

"Well, we somehow ended up together, drunk out of our minds, and all I remember is that we danced, talked, and then we walked to her dorm."

"No way," Black*Star interrupted, "You fucked her?"

"Surprisingly, no," Kid chuckled, "I think we were both too drunk to do something that complicated. Anyways, next thing I know, I wake up, her roommate's just screaming at us, and I booked it. Anyways, after that we hung out a few more times, and that's that."

"Awesome story," Black*Star said sarcastically.

"You asked," Kid shrugged.

"No, I didn't actually."

Soul rolled his eyes. Any conversation between Kid and Black*Star usually ended in catastrophe, and it was _his _job, being the mutual friend, to fix it. Oh, well. It least it was a good distraction. Thankfully, that's when Liz came back, 3 girls in tow.

One of them, the small, blond, flat-chested one said, "Sorry about that... Kid, is it?" Kid was obviously confused, so Liz elaborated, "My roommate freshman year, Maka."

"Oh," Kid said, "Sorry 'bout that."

Soul looked at her, before chuckling and saying, "You? You managed to drive Kid out of a dorm room?" He laughed again. Maka narrowed her eyes, "And that's funny because..."

"Sorry, you're just kinda," Soul searched for an adjective, "Not intimidating." Suddenly, at lightning speed, Maka whipped a book out of thin air, hitting the albino over the head with it.

"MAKA!" Liz and the tall, Asian friend screeched in unison.

"What the fuck?" Soul exclaimed, "Why in the hell did you do that? 'Cause I called you 'not intimidating'? That's not an insult, dipshit!"Liz managed to rip the book out of Maka's hand before she could erase any more I.Q. Points from the albino's noggin.

"Sorry," Liz said sheepishly, "Maka's a bit hot-headed."

"Well, so's Soul, so there you go," Black*Star stated, which caused Soul to glare at him, before he regained his 'cool' composure. After an awkward silence, the groups eventually went they're separate ways.

Quite an awkward 'how we met' story to tell your friends and family, eh?


	2. The I Love You Song

_Now, before we start, I'll give you some history on this song, since I'm guessing none of you have ever heard of it. It's from the criminally underrated, yes, _criminally, _Broadway musical, known as _The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee,_ criminally underrated because it's awesome, and piss-your-pants funny. _

_Then comes the I Love You song. Literally, the first time I heard this song, I was sobbing. It's about this girl named Olive, who's mother has basically abandoned her to go on a, quote on quote, 'spiritual journey' in India, while her father has abandoned her for his work. She's having a hallucination about her parents saying they love her, even though she has accepted that it's chimerical: highly unrealistic,wildly fanciful..._

The I Love You Song

By: The Cast of _The 25__th__ Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee_

Love had always been a cold, abstract, unknown thing in Maka's mind. Sure, she had read about true love in fairy tales and storybooks, but it was never present in her life.

Yes, her parents both said they loved her, but by the time she was 10, she knew they didn't love each other. By that age, she knew her Mama hated her Papa, and vice versa. Papa had impregnated Maka's Mama when she was 18, and decided to marry her. But married life wasn't good enough for Spirit Albarn.

So he began to womanize. There was constant fighting, all of which Maka heard, late into the night. Sometimes, to make herself feel better before she fell asleep, she would envision her parents, happy together, smiling and dancing and laughing, like Maka thought they should be, like how all people acted when they were in love. But she was fully aware that these images were nothing but silly, chimerical hallucinations.

That's when Maka started to notice the change in her mother; the normally bright and energetic Kami had become a shell of her former self, seeming to simply move through the motions of life.

Then, when Maka was 12, it happened. Her mother went away for a few days, and never came back. She was found 2 days later in her hotel room. Death, from overdose of sleeping pills. Now, whether it was suicide, or accidental, Maka didn't know. She tried not to think about it.

Twelve was the age that Maka had developed the idea that true love in itself was chimerical. Purely fiction, unrealistic, wildly fanciful. The cold truth that no one smiled and danced and laughed when they were in love like in the stories hit Maka like a brick wall. Love was pointless, pitiful, imaginary.

Because of that, she had fallen for Soul Evans sideways. She refused to realize it until Soul had admitted it himself. And the rest is history.

So now, as Maka lay in her bed, in her lover's embrace, she realized that, love, as cold and abstract it could be, was wonderful, and very, very real. A risk, for sure, but definitely worth it in every way.

_Sorry, this story is kinda dark, but so is the song. Please review!_


	3. All To Myself

_Hi, guys! I know I haven't updated these in a while,but this is just a side project. I'll update when I can. So this fic has been staring me in the face forever, but apparently I can't see past the tip of my nose, because it has completely evaded me._

_Seriously, this is one of my favourite songs. How the hell did I miss it?_

_So, yeah, I basically rip off the lyrics for this fic. But Honey Badger don't give a shit. Please read & review!_

_P.S. I know I hate on Kid in this fic, but he is my favourite character and I pretty much love him. He was just the most logical person to use. _

All To Myself

By: Mariana's Trench

Shot me. Seriously, shot me. Do you know how gag-inducing it is to watch the girl you love cuddle up with some guy?

Okay, so Kid isn't just _some guy,_ he's my friend.

Was my friend, rather, until he stole her away from me.

Okay, he didn't particularly _steal _her from me, either; Maka was never mine to start out with. We were, _are_, partners. Meister and weapon. We live together, we see each other everyday, we know each other better then anybody else in the world.

So why did she choose _him, _instead of _me_? I always thought she preferred me to Mister OCD over there.

But I guess I was wrong.

As I stare at Maka and Kid cuddling on the couch, watching a movie with the rest of the gang, I can't help but picture myself there, holding Maka close to me. But I have to face reality; I'm the loser in this situation.

_So what? _a part of me says, _Maka choose Kid instead of you! Suck it up!_

_But I can't suck it up, _another part says, _How could I?I love her._

_Or, at least I think I do._

Now the two of them are in lip-lock. Wonderful. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

As their make-out session intensifies, so does my general loathing of the pair of them. I went to rip Kid right off of her and beat him to a pulp, but I restrain. It wasn't until there was a particularly naughty giggle from Maka that I snap.

"Why don't you two just go and get a fucking room?" By the time the remark leaves my lips, I instantly regret it. Everyone turns to stare at me.

"Fine," Maka responds, "We will." Her and Kid get up, and start heading for Kid's bedroom.

Great. Now _I'm_ the bad guy. I should have just kept my filthy fucking mouth shut.

I can't help it.

Maka, run away from him.

Run to me. Follow me.

I went you in my arms, I want you all to myself.


End file.
